


I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

by Midnite521



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, More Fluff, Nervousness, Not at first anyways, Tyler gets hurt and doesn't tell Josh, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite521/pseuds/Midnite521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Tyler is an idiot</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I used an MCR song for the title- that's because I didn't know what else to name it xD Hopefully it fits (And hopefully it doesn't suck)

For some reason, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as we started another show. Though, being me, I shook it off, thinking it was nothing to worry about anyway.

 

I breathed in and out to calm myself slightly, preparing myself for the insane amount of fans who were waiting for us- though Josh was probably more nervous than me because of his anxiety. 

 

He walked up to me in the dressing room after putting on his makeup and costume, a small smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close so his forehead was leaning against mine. I felt my face warm up slightly at the close proximity.

 

“Ready to make the show the best one ever?” He asked in a quiet voice. I nodded, a smile finding its way onto my face.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be. Though I think every show we play is the best because I have you there with me.” I added cheesily. He rolled his eyes slightly, laughing a little.

 

“You’re such a dork, Ty.” 

 

“You love me though.” I said with a grin. His laugh was quieter this time as he brushed his lips against mine, making chills course through me.

 

“ _ So  _ much,” He added in a whisper before he gently pressed his lips to mine, making my face heat up more. A quiet breath of air escaped my lips before I placed a hand on the back of his neck to deepen the kiss, making him smile again.

 

A few seconds later, there was a knock on our door, and Josh let the kiss linger before pulling away slightly. Still smiling, he spoke quietly as he held me close.

 

“I think that’s our cue to go on stage, Baby Boy…” Sighing, I nodded as I slowly backed away, though I grabbed Josh’s hand as I got ready to head out.

 

“Right…” I said in a small voice, a blush still evident on my face. “Let’s go.”

  
  


**_|-/_ **

 

That bad feeling started kicking in again for some reason as we finished Tear In My Heart and moved onto Car Radio. I tried shaking it off again as I started to sing along to the song after a few seconds. I walked over to the side of the stage, and carefully started to climb up the scaffolding.

 

Whenever I would climb, Josh would peer over at me anxiously, but then would continue to drum as I continued up higher. 

 

I was starting to get tired from climbing, already adding onto my exhaustion from earlier songs, but I kept my grip. I peeked over at Josh, who was watching me again carefully, as if to make sure I didn’t slip or hurt myself.

 

As we neared the end of the song, I started to climb back down, but when I was a few feet away from the ground, I felt my foot slip, and I let out a gasp as I fell, dropping the mic in the process- hearing screams and gasps from the crowd. I managed to turn myself around and partially catch myself, but cringed and let out a small yell as I felt pain shoot through my right arm. As I slowly stood back up, I seen Josh run over to me in a hurry. He rested his hands on my shoulders as he looked at me worriedly.

 

“My God Ty, are you okay? Are you hurt? Please tell me you’re not hurt-”

 

I stopped him in the middle of his rambling, biting back the pained whine that wanted to come out, and forced myself to smile slightly.

 

“Josh, I’m okay, don’t worry.”

 

“Do you want to stop the show to make sure?” I shook my head, quickly dismissing the idea.

 

“These people came here for a show, and that’s exactly what we’re going to give them.” He looked at me, unsure, before nodding slowly.

 

“If you say so, Ty…” He said before running back over to his drums. I looked at my wrist to see that it was already starting to turn slightly black and blue under the black paint on my hands. I sighed before picking up the mic with my left hand, and walking to the center of the stage. I raised my right hand, making a feeble attempt at a thumbs up and wincing slightly in the process but putting a smile on my face.

 

“I’m okay everyone! Just slipped is all. We’ll continue on as normal.” And with that, they all cheered excitedly. I sighed as I made my way over to the piano, taking a glance at my wrist again and wondering just  _ how the hell  _ I was supposed to play the piano now. Just moving my hand a little bit made more pain shoot through my arm.

 

Guess I’ll just have to try and suck it up. I can’t let the fans down, can I? It’s probably just a sprain or something, nothing too major. I sucked in another breath as I rested my fingers on the keys, playing the the beginning notes for Goner, which was the next song. I winced as I pressed down, my wrist hurting more and more with each piano key pressed.

  
  


**_|-/_ **

 

I bit back another yell as I wrapped an arm around Josh, bowing to the crowd and forcing a smile before leaving the stage, ending the show with ‘We are Twenty One Pilots, and so are you.’

 

As Josh and I stepped off stage, I looked at my wrist to see that the bruising had worsened, and it had started to swell slightly.

 

There’s no way I can hide this from Josh.

 

_ He’s going to be so pissed that I lied to him… _

 

Swallowing nervously, I made my way to the dressing room, opening the door with my left hand before walking in, keeping my right hand hidden from Josh’s view. I accidentally grabbed it as I tried to keep it out of sight, and a loud gasp escaped me as I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” I whimpered quietly as I leaned against the wall, my head hanging down.

 

“Tyler, what’s wrong?” Josh asked instantly as he heard the whimper, walking over. I hid my hand behind my back as I felt him tilt my chin up so I’d look at him. His worried expression returned when he saw the tears threatening to spill. “What happened?”

 

I shook my head, a shaky breath escaping my lips as I tried not to cry.

 

“N-nothing. I’m f-fine.” I stuttered, failing to sound confident as I felt my throat tighten.

 

“Tyler, please don’t lie to me.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Did you hurt yourself when you fell off the scaffolding?”

 

“Josh-”

 

“Did you?” He pressed, interrupting.

“No!” I yelled, wincing when I saw him flinch in response. “No.” I said more calmly (Well, as calm as I  _ could  _ be at the moment). “I didn’t. And I’m sorry for yelling.”

 

“It’s okay.” He said in response to the apology. “But if you didn’t hurt yourself, why is your hand behind your back?”

 

“Maybe I just felt like putting it there.”

 

“Ty.” He said in a serious tone.

 

“I’m serious!” I argued back, making him raise an eyebrow.

 

“Okay then. If you’re positive you didn’t hurt yourself, show me your hand.”

 

“W-why?” I stuttered again, laughing nervously as I rubbed the back of my neck with my other hand.

 

“Unless you’re hiding something from me, I suggest you show me your hand.” He answered sternly, crossing his arms.

 

“Josh, please don’t-” Was all I was able to say before he grabbed my right arm and lifted it to the light, making me let out a cry of pain as I shut my eyes tightly to avoid tears.

 

“That’s it. We’re going to the hospital.  _ Now _ .” My eyes shot open at the statement.

 

“Please no…” I whined, my voice cracking. “I-it’s not that bad, really…”

 

“Tyler, it looks  _ broken _ . It’s bruised and swelled pretty badly. Even under the paint I can see that. We need to go to the hospital.”

 

I didn’t say anything as tears started to run down my face uncontrollably. Seeing this, Josh sighed before pulling me into a hug.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me this when we were on stage? I’m sure they would’ve understood that you were hurt, Tyler.” He said quietly as he rubbed my back comfortingly.

 

“I didn’t want to disappoint anyone.” I whispered, not trusting my voice.

 

“Like I said, they would have understood that you were hurt and needed help, Ty…”

 

I didn’t answer, and instead leaned into him more as dizziness started setting in. He held me steady by my shoulders as he looked at me, though to me he looked slightly blurry as I blinked to try to not pass out.

 

“Want me to carry you to the bus, Baby Boy?” He asked gently. I just nodded as I leaned against him again, and I felt as he picked me up as if I weighed nothing. 

 

I heard him sigh before he pressed a kiss to my temple, and that was the last thing I remembered as I faded in and out continuously the whole ride to the hospital.

  
  


**_|-/_ **

  
  


Luckily, though I found out my wrist was indeed  _ broken  _ and not  _ sprained _ , it wasn’t serious enough to need surgery, and they sent Josh and I on our way with a splint on my hand and some pain killers.

 

After the bus dropped us off at our house, luckily it being the last show for the next couple of weeks- and after gathering everything we needed off the tour bus and moving it into the house, Josh decided that now would be a good time to go to bed. He gave me a couple pain killers to take before starting on putting on his pajamas for the night, with him helping me a little when I needed it. 

 

“You’re such an idiot, Tyler.” Josh told me after we got under the covers and he held me close to him again. I laughed tiredly, smiling a little.

 

“I know.”

 

“And you’re lucky I care about you too much and am able to put up with you.” I rolled my eyes before closing them, snuggling closer to him.

 

“I know that too.”

 

“Can you promise me that next time if you get hurt, you’ll tell me?” I sighed a little.

 

“I promise. I won’t keep it from you again.”

 

“Good.” He said with a small grin. He pressed a soft kiss to my lips to a few seconds before pulling away. “Goodnight Ty. I love you.” I chuckled in response before closing them again, drifting off.

  
“Love you too, Jish.”


End file.
